


Reconstruction

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mansion is in shambles after the Valentine Brother attack, repairs are needed. Can the monsters cope with having 24hour construction in their home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconstruction

Reconstruction

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he’d be mine.   
Rating: PG-13   
Authoress note: We rarely see the interruptions. 

 

The drilling, hammering and yelling was deafening. 

“How long is this going to take!” the voice of her master made Seras smile. Although she did not let him see that his discomfort amused her to such a degree. 

“A few more days Alucard,” Walter sighed, watching the two vampires in his kitchen. One slumped over the large table, head buried in his arms and his hair wild and sleep dishevelled. The other was rummaging in the cupboards for something human to eat. It amazed Walter that Alucard had said nothing about Seras looking for pasta. 

“They really did a number on the first floor huh?” Seras cheerfully mentioned, Alucard growled. Seras it seemed was over the moon to be ‘allowed’ up during the daylight hours. Alucard, however, did not share her joy. 

“Yes Miss Victoria,” Walter answered “they did. Fortunately, Sir Hellsing’s office was mostly unharmed.” 

“Joy,” Alucard mumbled, “it’s even louder in there.” His voice gained volume as the sound of drilling grew even louder. 

“You tried sleeping in there as well?” Walter asked, although he already knew the answer. Alucard had at present tried every non-battered room in the mansion. So far he’d not managed to find one quiet enough in which to get some sleep. 

“Integra threw paperweights at me,” Alucard looked up. Walter felt a surge of pity at the vampires clearly exhausted state. “It’s your own bloody fault,” the master vampire spoke in a high octave, impersonating his Master, “if you’d come up here sooner rather than wait around in the basement we wouldn’t need to do all these repairs.” 

“Master you shouldn’t be rude!” Seras squeaked 

“She made it sound like I was the one who got up and opened the door for the damned pair,” Alucard continued to whine, “like I personally wrote the invitations, dear wastes of unlife, please come and smash up my house and please don’t forget to set yourself on fire and bore me with pointless banter. Yours sincerely, Alucard.” 

“It’s not your house,” Integra suddenly interrupted. She sighed after a moment or two and walked into the kitchen and sat next to her grumbling vampire. “It really isn’t any quieter down here is it?” she breathed absently letting a hand rest on her vampires head, straightening dishevelled hair. 

“They are trying to fix the basement this weekend,” Seras explained, “but apparently Master’s bullets do more damage than my harconnan.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” Integra muttered remembering the holes in the walls upstairs. 

“My guns are better,” Alucard’s voice was muffled. Integra snorted and continued to pet him. 

“Fine,” Integra sighed, smiling to Walter as he set tea in front of her and sat opposite. “Your guns are better, but I still say that if you had gotten off your backside a great deal earlier then,” 

“Yes, we know,” Alucard hissed and received a hard clip on the back of his head for being rude. Suddenly the door to the lower kitchen fell in with a crash making all occupants jump. A young boy stood on the other side of the door with a screwdriver. 

“They didn’t even come in here!” Alucard bellowed. The boy squeaked and fled. Again Alucard got a sharp clip from his master. “Well, they didn’t,” he huffed. Absently he got up and lifted the door, propping it up against the wall and came back to the table. 

“We could always send you to a hotel,” Integra muttered, “it might be a nice break for the rest of us.” 

“If it was quiet that might be quite pleasant,” Alucard yawned. Integra shook her head. 

“Alucard’s complaining aside I did come down here for a reason,” she sipped her tea. “Seras come with me,” she stood “there are some new ‘recruits’’ I would like you to demonstrate to.” Alucard seemed to perk up at the mention. “Not you,” Integra snapped “I want them educated not terrified.” 

“Yes sir,” Seras nodded, abandoning her search for pasta. 

“Come then Seras, before more like the valentines arrive,” Integra leads Seras out the doorway “and Walter, keep Alucard away from them, I doubt Bernadette and his men are quite ready for him yet.

End 

Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 

For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com 

 

I wrote a Book. A big one and a couple of little ones. Check them out here https : // katiemarie21 . wordpress . com / shop /

My first Novel, Grey Wings has now been released!

GREY WINGS

Jason is stranded in a dark city, and is in desperate need of help when he has no idea how he will get home.

So, when he collides with Aurelius, an Angel only in the mildest sense of the word – who has committed a crime worthy of great punishment, but has been handed a rare chance at redemption – Jason can see a way home.

However, their journey will be hampered by Fallen Angels, Earth Spirits, and Griffons – and none can say if everyone will make it home.


End file.
